Intruder
by DreamyHope
Summary: 1. Felicity's terriefied and Oliver's coming to save her. 2. Felicity finds a solution to her fear.
1. Intruder

_**I can't really say anything about this story if I don't want to spoil it.**_

 _ **I started to write this story months ago (and wrote most of it) but then I just didn't have an idea how to finish it. Well, I sent it to my friend/dear beta and she liked it so I decided to finish it. I hope at least somebody's going to like it.**_

* * *

Oliver had been patrolling the city for two hours when he heard Felicity's blood freezing scream through the comms.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" He counted to three. "Felicity!" he shouted as there was no answer.

"Oliver," she whispered. She sounded frightened.

"What is it?!" Oliver needed answers and he needed them now. If someone was trying to hurt Felicity, he wanted their blood.

"You need to come back to the lair. Now!"

Oliver knew it could be a trap but he didn't think once he heard her desperate voice. He couldn't let anything happen to her so he went to the lair as fast as possible.

* * *

Felicity balanced on her chair when Oliver ran to the lair. She didn't really think what he would think about her standing on the chair, she was terrified. She watched Oliver to look around looking for a threat with his bow ready.

"What's wrong, Felicity?" he whispered, still ready to attack.

"M-mouse!" she answered in a shaky voice.

Oliver blinked. "What?"

"There's a mouse in here." Felicity looked around if she could see that little four-legged animal which scared her to the death. "Somewhere."

Oliver's posture eased, he walked to her, putting his bow on the table. "What do you mean there's a mouse in here? Like a real mouse? Four legs and a fur?"

"And a tail, Oliver!" she exclaimed. He chuckled and it made her furious.

"You want to tell me you called me back from a patrol because of a _mouse_? Seriously?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I wouldn't if you were in the middle of a chase or something but you weren't." She raised her eyebrows.

Oliver wanted to say something but Digg chose that moment to come to the lair too. "What's going on?" he asked, looking from Oliver to Felicity and back.

"Felicity got me come back because of a mouse," answered Oliver with a meaningful look on his face.

Diggle looked confused. "She what?"

Oliver shrugged and John laughed.

Felicity didn't know if she was madder with her boyfriend because he didn't think it was serious or with Digg who laughed as it would be the best joke he ever heard. She didn't say anything, just waited for them to stop their _laughing session_.

"I'm glad it amused you but could you _please_ do something about the mouse?" she glared at them.

Oliver smiled at her. "Felicity, it's just a mouse. It won't hurt you. Come down." He held his hand for her to hold.

But she looked away, her chin held proudly up. "No. Not until this place is mouse free."

"You do realize that I could just put you over my shoulder and carry you out, right?"

Felicity turned to him and stared him down with her narrowed eyes. "You could try."

Oliver's eyes sparkled and Felicity could tell he was considering that option. However after a few moments he sighed. "What do you want me to do? Put an arrow in it?"

Felicity looked disgusted. "No! I want you to catch it and took it out so it could live...somewhere...just not here!"

"Why don't we just poison it so it doesn't come back here?"

She took a deep breath. "Because it would be a murder and you're not that person anymore."

Dig, who had been watching the two of them quietly, chuckled. "It would hardly count as a murder, Felicity."

She gave him a look. "It doesn't matter! We aren't killing the poor mouse!"

Once again Felicity watched Oliver and John laughing. She knew she was being ridiculous. The mouse would probably been killed by cat or another animal. Although if Oliver couldn't catch it she would let him kill it but not without even trying.

* * *

It took Oliver and Dig almost an hour before they caught the mouse. If Felicity wasn't so scared she would find it hilarious like Thea - who came in the middle of the mouse chase - did.

Oliver and John set up a mouse friendly trap which was suppose to catch not kill. But the mouse seemed to be smart – Thea even asked if Felicity didn't do an experiment which included her DNA and a mouse. She just frowned at her because after everything they've been through it wasn't the least bit funny.

At the end Felicity gave up. She was too tired of watching their failed attempts to catch it. So with defeated _just kill it_ she collapsed into her chair, her feet tugged safely underneath her. But when Oliver picked up his bow and arrow the mouse walked straight into the trap. All of them were taken aback. It was the last thing either of them expected.

Thea was the first to recover from the shock. She didn't wait for anyone else, took matters in her own hands and so the lair was finally mouse free again.

* * *

"I still don't get it," said Oliver the next morning over the breakfast.

Felicity raised her eyebrows, not knowing what he thought as she was thinking about work already. "What exactly?"

"How can you be so scared of mice?"

She frowned; she should've seen this one coming. She wanted to say something but he continued: "I thought women are more scared of spiders than mice."

Felicity had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, she sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "Well, spiders I can kill. I can squash them if I have to, but mice have bones and...well, I just can't step on them, can I?"

"Um, you could," he assured her but then he saw the look on her face. So he just smiled, leaned over the table and kissed her just to make her forget he said anything.

* * *

 _ **So about this idea...my host family's cat brought a mouse into the house one day (well, she does that almost every day but it was the first time I actually saw it) and it was running around the kitchen and the cat was out so I had to catch it and believe me when I say that mice scare me to death. And I thought it would be fun to write Felicity who's scared of mice.**_

 _ **And btw. I don't understand why people are scared of spiders but they don't mind mice running around their homes. Ok, maybe I do but I still think that it's easier to get rid of the spiders than mice.**_


	2. Solution

_**I started to read Nine Lives of Christmas (and I watched the movie at least twenty times) and in the movie is this great scene and I had this idea so...yeah, this is what happened.**_

 _ **I hope somebody will enjoy it. ;o)**_

* * *

After two days of looking nervously around the foundry for another mouse, Felicity decided she was going to get herself a cat. It was the only solution for her fear she could think of. She just had to overcome some difficulties.

First of all there was Oliver, her amazing fiancé who didn't want to hear about a cat. He didn't want one because he didn't have a problem with mice. It took Felicity couple of days and a few threats to convince him that they needed a cat. Eventually Oliver gave up and Felicity could celebrate her victory.

If only she knew what was coming...

As the cat got older and started to actually chase the mice or birds – even the mole – he wanted to show off what he can do. So one day he brought a mouse to the foundry. Felicity wasn't thrilled about it but at least it was dead.

Now, she could manage dead mice; she would just put it into a bag and threw it into a bin. What she couldn't manage were live mice. And it seemed that the cat took a great pleasure in bringing them in.

The first time it happened, Felicity was just in the middle of hacking when the cat jumped on the table next to her hand and let the mouse loose. Felicity was really close to killing the cat when the mouse ran over her hand.

Next time he did it, Felicity saw him at the moment he entered the foundry and chased him out together with the mouse.

It was then when she started to think that getting a cat maybe wasn't the best idea.

The biggest challenge happened to be following the only rule they had about the cat and it was no sleeping in the bed with them. They provided him with a brand new bed but he didn't seem to like it. Well, it was tough because he didn't have a choice, at least when they were both home.

Because it was a whole different story if there was only one of them...

One day Felicity had a really long day at work and the only thing she wanted to do was go to bed. She knew Oliver wasn't in the foundry so she hoped for something more. But when she opened the door to the bedroom she found fast asleep Oliver and her place occupied by black and white ball of fur.

She thought about moving the cat but then she had a better idea. She took out her phone and took a picture.

She spent the night on the sofa.

* * *

"Felicity?" she heard Oliver's voice and felt the touch of his hand on her shoulder. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Why are you sleeping here?" he asked, frowning.

"My bed was taken," she answered sleepily while rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver had been clearly confused.

Felicity smiled a little and grabbed her phone. She found the picture and showed it to him. She watched Oliver swallow as a guilty expression appeared on his face.

"I can explain."

"What is there to explain? You can't resist him." Felicity shrugged.

"It's not that! I was lonely when you weren't next to me so I took him to the bed with me."

Felicity stroked his cheek with a smile. "It's okay, Oliver. I can't resist him either," she assured him.

Her words got Oliver frowning again. "When did you have him sleeping with you?"

"Never!" Her answer was too quick.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Fe-li-ci-ty."

"You have no right to be upset about it," she pointed out. "I have a proof you've done it but you have nothing," she winked.

Oliver sighed and smiled. "I bet you put him to his bed the moment I left the foundry, didn't you?"

Felicity shrugged. "You'll never know." He was right. She had the cat out of the bed the moment she saw him heading home but there was no way she was going to admit him that. It was going to be her little secret.

Couple of minutes passed before Oliver asked when seeing her frown. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking how are you gonna resist your children's cuteness if you can't even resist a cat."

While Oliver frowned in confusion, Felicity's smile grew wider.


End file.
